<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hosting a Relic by KiraMyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422908">Hosting a Relic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst'>KiraMyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Host of Sentience [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Rescue Bots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Cody, Allspark, Allspark Sam Witwicky, Female Cody Burns, Female Sam Witwicky, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Shara Vardhan, the time away from Griffin Rock was supposed to be relaxing. A time for her to heal and come to terms with 'The Incident' away from home. When she finds a car at the local junkyard, she finds a way to not only help herself, but the new friends and family she makes along the way. </p><p>Fem!SamWitwicky+Fem!CodyBurns+Fem!CadeYeager!AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee &amp; Cody Burns, Bumblebee &amp; Sam Witwicky, Cody Burns &amp; Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime &amp; Sam Witwicky, Shara Vardhan &amp; Bumblebee, Shara Vardhan &amp; Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Host of Sentience [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Transformers!BayVerse! belongs to Michael Bay, Ian Bryce, Tom DeSanto, Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Don Murphy, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Ehren Kruger, Akiva Goldsman, Jeff Pinkner and Hasbro &amp; Transformers: Rescue Bots belongs to Nicole Dubus, Brian Hohlfeld, Jeff Kline and Hasbro :(<br/>#Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my THoS!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.</p><p>I do own my take on a Female!Sam Witwicky, Female!Cody Burns, my own version of the Burns &amp; Witwicky families and on the canon characters, beings, buildings &amp; places :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p> </p><p>Before time began, there was the Cube. </p><p>We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. </p><p>That was how our race was born. </p><p>For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. </p><p>And so began the war - a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. </p><p>We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. </p><p>And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth. </p><p>But we were already too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Emergency Crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Family of Heroes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#The title for this chapter is rather apt as I had quiet the crisis with what I wanted, going back and forth until I decided on this.</p><p>#I Picture my Fem!Cody/Sam/Cade as South Indian Actress; Pranitha Subhash :]<br/>Picture my Chandru Vardhan as North Indian Actor; Anil Kapoor :]<br/>Picture my Karthik Vardhan as South Indian Actor; Suriya :]<br/>Picture my Gautham Vardhan as South Indian Actor; Monesh :]<br/>Picture my Divya Vardhan as South Indian Actress; Ayesha :] (She plays the title character, in the Tamil Soap Series; Sathya).</p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p><p>
  <strong>Emergency Crisis</strong>
</p><p>~O~</p><p> </p><p>"911, what's your emergency?".</p><p>"<em>Shara, there's been a gas-leak explosion in one of the </em><em>buildings, in the warehouse district. It's bad. There are workers trapped in there!".</em></p><p>In the command Centre at the top of the tower in the red-brick firehouse that slightly glows a reddish-gold in the last few rays of the setting sun, a young teenage girl with; straight glossy black shoulder-length hair, long side-fringe, brown eyes, light caramel skin, fiddles with the controls on the screens in front of her.</p><p>Zooming in on the camera's of the Warehouse District, Shara quickly spots the situation. As the warehouse closest to the bay, is engulfed in flames, grey smoke rising against the blackness of the night.</p><p>"It's alright Mr. Sharma, we'll be there soon, if you could help keep people away, we would appreciate it".</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, Shara".</em>
</p><p>"Stay safe, sir"</p><p>Tapping another button, she speaks into her headset.</p><p>"Rescue team. We've got an emergency in the Warehouse District".</p><p><em>"What the situation?",</em> asked the voice belonging to the Police Chief; Chandru Vardhan.</p><p>"Gas-leak explosion. Collapsed Building. Multiple Casualties", she reports as she presses some keys, "I've sent the data I've collected to your ComTabs".</p><p>
  <em>"Gas-Leak. Explosion?... Wow, am I going to get a lot action tonight!".</em>
</p><p><em>"Shut up, Karthik!", </em>multiple voices shout out in exasperation, as Shara rolls her eyes at her eldest brother's ill timed joke.</p><p><em>"Anyway, I see the building's completely collapsed. This will be tricky. The few supporting beams keeping it up won't be able to handle the weight of remaining roof and walls", </em>the team engineer; Gautham explains, having extrapolated Shara's data and done his own calculations.</p><p><em>"Well then, It's a good thing we're already on route," </em>rotors whirling in the background as their pilot; Divya, flies to towards the site".</p><p><em>"Mmm, yes. It's seems like we need all </em><em>hands on deck for this one...",</em> there's a slight pause as he hesitates for a second, "<em>Shara?".</em></p><p>Looking up she answers, "Yes Sir?".</p><p>
  <em>"Suit Up".</em>
</p><p>As Shara stares at the screen in shock, voices start to overlap each other as they question the Chief's decision.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure about this?".</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "She might get hurt".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is she ready?"</em>
</p><p><em>"I'm sure. She's had the training, she knows what to do and what not to do from watching our backs as our Comms Officer these past few years. She might get hurt, it's unfortune but it's part of the job. For doing the things we do, us First Responders get hurt as we have all have done dozens of times now... and as for her being ready. Are we ever ready for this? Even right now?", </em>Chief Vardhan asks them as he answers their concerned but valid questions.</p><p>
  <em>"..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. That's the right answer. As First Responders, we are ready to do our duty and assist people in need but at the same time we're never quite ready with what we'll have to deal with when we get there".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's what makes us rescuers. We have the ability to help people despite the circumstances. Despite whatever's going on right now, the people in need always come first".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shay?".</em>
</p><p>"Yeah".</p><p>
  <em>"Get to it. I'm nearly at the firehouse, meet you out front in 2 minutes".</em>
</p><p>"10-4, Chief", turning off her headset and taking it off, Shara gets up from her chair, taking a deep breath as she goes down the stairs to change.</p><p>She's a rescuer, a first responder. She may be a Comm Officer but that's not all she is. Due to her mother's work as an A&amp;E Doctor, she'd became interested in the living body.</p><p>All those questions about the body and her curious nature led her down the path to find her calling in healing. Combining that with rescue work, it was inevitable that she become focused on eventually joining the team as a Paramedic.</p><p>Of course as a teenage still in high school, the most she can do is triage. Leaving the heavier stuff to the actual team members.</p><p>Shara gets to the team locker room as changes into the teams standard black pants and t-shirt, over which goes her dark burnt orange and black paramedic jumpsuit, which has her name tag over the right side of her clavicle; <strong>'Shara Vardhan'</strong>. Her occupation on her left or in her case occupations<strong>; Communications Officer/Paramedic'.  The Rod of Asclepius </strong>on the patch on her shoulder, the <strong>Griffin Rock emblem </strong>on her left and the back, there's writing that says, <strong>'G.R.E.S.'</strong>, and underneath is the meaning of the acronym, <strong>'Griffin Rock Emergency Service'</strong>.</p><p>After putting on her boots, Shara then makes her way over to the center of the room and slides the pole, starting toward the door as she hit the ground floor, swinging her medical bag over her shoulder.</p><p>|-_-|</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Shara looks down, noticing her hands trembling slightly. Gripping them to stop the movement she acknowledges she's a little apprehensive at the fact that is technical her first rescue mission, that's she participating physically and not just in spirit; as the eyes, ears and voice in the sky for the team.</p><p>"I'm fine Appa".</p><p>Looking over at Chandrasekhar 'Chandru' Vardhan, behind the wheel of his police cruiser; with his muscly, lean frame, straight silver chin-length hair a contrast to his caramel skin, she sees the brown eyes she inherited from him, looking ahead with an eyebrow raised at her obviously false answer.</p><p>"It's just, this is my first official mission", she takes a breathe as she continues, "What if I mess up? What if i make things worse? What if-"</p><p>"Shara", the smooth baritone voice of her father seems to overcome to load shrill of police siren as he interrupts her. Shara stops before she can start to hyperventilate.</p><p>"Sweetheart, it's okay. Yes, it's your first time out in the field, but it's not really your first mission, is it?" he asks looking at her quickly then away again when he sees that she remembers that she'd been helping with missions for a few years now, ever since she first sat down in the command chair, a few years ago.</p><p>"No, it isn't".</p><p>"If you mess things up?, you'll mess things up. You think after all years, your siblings and I haven't messed up, you've witness some of them after all."</p><p>Shara think back to all the times her brothers and sister and parents, had a mission that went sideways and started to relax at the thought they wouldn't think any less of her if she messed something up too.</p><p>"And as for making things worse, honey, you're not one for being accident prone, so you don't have anything to worry on that front".</p><p>Chandru looks at his youngest, seeing that she's finally relaxed continues, "You've had the training. You know what to expect with this rescue. You have me and your siblings".</p><p>"You just do what a Medic does and help the injured and we'll take care of the rest".</p><p>|-_-|</p><p>The cruiser comes to a stop at the docks. As they get out the spot the the wreckage of the warehouse. The cordoned off area where the citizens are gathered, watching in anxiousness as the last of the fires are put out.</p><p>"C'mon", Shara shoulders her Medipack, she follows her father to the past the line into the zone.</p><p>Chandru walks up to the fireman who's closing the hose and says, "Good good job, son".</p><p>"Thanks, Appa", the fireman who was her eldest brother; Karthik, replies as he spots and pulls Shara into him to give him a one-armed hug, "Ready for this squirt?", he whispers as he put his head on hers, due to him being six feet plus to her five and so.</p><p>"As i'll ever be, Kar", she breathes out as she taken in his scent; of smoke and his usual cologne. Of all the siblings, he's the one who looks like their mother the most with his wavy dark red chin-length hair, blue eyes, though he too, has the light caramel skin they all share.</p><p>"That's what I said, when Appa asked me", Karthik smiles as he looks down at his baby sister, letting go and standing back as their other sister joins them.</p><p>Chandru turns at her approach and asks, "Sit-rep Divya".</p><p>"All the workers in the Warehouse, are accounted for except for three; Lulu Prewett, Maxwell Wight and Daku Msotu. The workers caught in the explosion all got minor injures, which I've already treated them Shay", Divya says seeing her about to leave.</p><p>"Any casualties?", Shara asks looking at the her sister as she slides off her helmet-cowl, to rest at the back of neck, showing Divya's pixie-cut dark auburn hair, light caramel skin, blue eyes and petite frame. Divya sharing traits with Karthik to look like their mother, where she and their other brother; Gautham take more after their father; with their shoulder-length dark curly hair, brown eyes and darker skin tone.</p><p>"None, most were the road rash they got when the got caught be the blast".</p><p>"Appa, I got a lock on the three that are trapped, I've just sent the locations to Karthik's phone", the slightly quiet voice of her other brother calls out as he walks towards them, facing looking up to his family as he finally stops next to Shara, as he takes her hand to squeeze it for a second before letting go.</p><p>Feeling the buzz in his pocket, Karthik takes out his phone and taps on his specialized heat-sensor app, that Dr. Greene created for him their rescue work.</p><p>"Got it. Thanks bro".</p><p>Chandru looks over Karthik's shoulder at the three marker on the screen, "Okay here's what going to happen", looking up he looks at his kids, "Karthik's going, as am I. Divya you'll g-"</p><p>"Chief Vardhan. Chief Vardhan, can you tell the people what's happening".</p><p>"Argh", Chandru groans as the others get frowns on their faces, as they here the tone of Prescott Huxley, the suit wearing, slicked-haired news reporter of Griffin Rock News.</p><p>"... Okay, new plan, Divya you deal with Huxley, while Gautham checks the supports. Divya once you're done with him, go check on the others and Shara you'll come with us, in case you're needed".</p><p>Everyone comes together in a quick group hug, touching their heads to each other, before the go off to their respective assignment.</p><p>|-_-|</p><p>"Okay, approaching the first", Karthik murmurs, looking at his sensor-app and seeing them come close to the first marker.</p><p>Turning the corner they the see the person on the ground clutching the their leg which looks to be bent at an odd angle.</p><p>Hearing the footsteps he looks up and upon seeing the rescuers, lets out a relieved, "Finally" in an English accent, sitting up slowly as Shara kneels down turning on her pen light.</p><p>Taking ahold of the man chin, Shara hold it firmly as she shines the light into his eyes to check the pupils, "Pupil contraction normal...".</p><p>"Can you see alright? There isn't any blurred vision or dark spots?"</p><p>"No I'm good".</p><p>Leaning back she turn the light off and introduces herself and her team, "Hello I'm Medic Shara, behind me is Firefighter; Karthik and Police Chief; Chandru".</p><p>Putting the pen away, she rakes her hand through the red hair on his scalp as she ask, "What's your name?".</p><p>"I'm Maxwell Wright".</p><p>"How old are you?".</p><p>"25".</p><p>"Where do you live?".</p><p>"Um, Newcastle, in Northern England, I'm here visiting my friend Steven Alper for the week".</p><p>"Oh, you the 'Max' he was talking about," Karthik calls out from behind them.</p><p>"You know who I am?", Max asks looking confused at the recognition.</p><p>"It's a small town. It might be cliché but everyone knows everyone and Mr. Alper has been talking about your visit a lot lately, he's been really excited", she ends in a whisper as Max smiles.</p><p>"Aaah!!", Max smiles turns into a pained grimace from the sudden shifting of his broken leg back to usual position, his face losing some color as he takes deep breaths after nearly crushing the hand Chief Vardhan had taken on Shara's signal.</p><p>"Sorry Max," Shara says with a grimace of her own as splinters the legs together, "Better to do that when you're not expecting instead of you tense up in wait", tying it off and standing up and away as Karthik comes forward so he Max can lean on him.</p><p>Leaning against the fireman, Max looks at her with a wry grin, "Thank you and yeah it was better that I wasn't braced for that".</p><p>"I'll take him outside", Karthik says as they turn the other way.</p><p>Watching them go, Shara turns towards her father who'd taken Karthik's phone to see the trackers.</p><p>"Next one's straight ahead", he says giving the phone to Shara who put in her pocket. They venture on for about two minutes or so before the come upon on a boy who looks in his early teen years, holding his arm to his chest leaning back against the wall.</p><p>Shara speeds up and crouches in front of him, recognizing him from school, "Daku. Daku? Can you hear me?".</p><p>"Yeah, I can hear you", he says.</p><p>"Can you tell me your name?", She asks as she feels his scalp and finds a small bump with a little blood.</p><p>"Daku. M-Ms-Msuto", in a slightly slurred voice.</p><p>Brow furrowing, Shara takes her penlight and shines it into his eyes and sees that one his eyes is slower to contract than the other.</p><p>Having confirmed the concussion and seeing that his wrist has a sprain, Shara slowly lifts him by the arms. Daku lilts to the side before Chief Vardhan catches him and hold him to his side.</p><p>"He has a concussion and minor blunt force trauma to the back of his head. He should be all right until he gets to the hospital".</p><p>Her father nods as he tightens his grips on the boy, "All right, son, you need to stay awake for me. You're sister works here doesn't she?".</p><p>Daku's head lands on Chief's shoulder as he answers still slurring a little, "Yeah, I-Lopa, I was vist-her...".</p><p>"Well then she'll be happy to see you when we get out of here", he says turning back the way the came before stopping.</p><p>"You'll be okay, Shara?".</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good, it's not like I haven't done this before".</p><p>"Just be careful".</p><p>"Aren't I always?".</p><p>"Yes you are, between you're siblings, you and Gau are the most mature."</p><p>"Funny, considering we're the youngest two", she says as they smile at each other before turning and heading in opposite directions.</p><p>|-_-|</p><p>
  <em>"Comm-check, Shara".</em>
</p><p>"I'm all right Chief, coming up on the last rescuee now", looking at the app as she rounded the corner climbing over the debris from the ceiling.</p><p>
  <em>"I've made it out with Daku, he's being checked over by Divya".</em>
</p><p>"Copy", looking up from the phone, Shara speeds up having spotted someone lying prone on the ground, "Found the last one, standby".</p><p>Kneeling next to the person, a woman, she takes off her bag. Looking more closely at the woman, Shara's eye light up in recognition.</p><p>"Hey Chief, it's Mrs. Prewett".</p><p><em>"Lula Prewett?", </em>Chief asks.</p><p>"Yeah, it's her", she replies as she takes in her pulse at her neck, "Mrs. Prewett? Can you hear me?".</p><p><em>"Can someone get Edgar Prewett here, his wife's one of the injured", </em>the Chief calls out to someone at the other end of the line, <em>"How injured is she?", </em>he asks in a quieter tone.</p><p>Shara, having checked Mrs. Prewett's heart rate, as well as feeling for an bumps or bruises starts listing what she found, "...has a few contusions, lacerations, bleeding from shrapnel...", she says trailing off as the woman on the floor start twitching.</p><p>"Aargh," Mrs. Prewett softly grunts as she slowly gains consciousness.</p><p>Moving so she's in line of sight, Shara asks in a low voice, "Hey, there you are. I'm Medic Vardhan", she says as she takes her penlight out of her pocket and clicks it on, "Can you remember your name?", shining the light into the woman's eyes, seeing that her pupils are dilating at different rates indicating a concussion.</p><p>"... uh, Lulu …"</p><p>"Lula … Prewett".</p><p>Smiling, Shara turns off the pen and puts it away, "Hello Lula Prewett, don't worry, we'll get you out of here soon".</p><p>Shifting about on her knees she takes ahold of Mrs. Prewett's hand, "Now, can you squeeze my hand for me as tight as you can …".</p><p>|-_-|</p><p>Outside, the fires have at last been put out thanks to the efforts of Karthik and the volunteer helpers.</p><p>Having left Daku to his sister Lopa, while being attended to by Divya, Chandru, reconvenes with Karthik and Gautham as they listen for their last member on the Comms.</p><p>
  <em>"I've fixed her up as well as I could, she's okay to move".</em>
</p><p>"Copy that, Shara," Chandru replies eyes on the warehouse back entrance.</p><p>
  <em>"Let's get you up, Mrs. Prewett".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"One, Two, Three".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, c'mon, we'll take this one step at a time".</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>After a few minutes of hearing the muffled footsteps and breathing down the commline, there's a sharp inhalation of breath as something starts to interfere with the Comm signal.</p><p>"Guys-, somet- hap-, grou- sta- shake- bzzz", static sounding in their ears as the tremors become more apparent to those outside, as the supports holding the building up fail due to the amount of structural damage dealt by the explosion.</p><p>"Building's coming down!", Gautham shouts as he and his brother come up to where their father is standing, staring with pain-filled eyes at the warehouse collapsing in on itself, trapping his youngest child and her patient inside.</p><p>"Shara!".</p><p>"Shay!".</p><p>|-_-|</p><p>Coughing, Shara and Mrs. Prewett sit up as the dust settles after the last tremors of the building collapse subside.</p><p>Shara having shielded the woman from the ensuing debris has gained a few cuts and a deep gash to her right shoulder but for all that it seems that having had to hit the dirt, as well as having to feel the earth shake from the force of being hit by tons of falling concrete did not help Mrs. Prewett's already compromised body.</p><p>Indeed she seems to be falling in and out of consciousness as well as a quick scan from Dr. Green's 'InterScan'; a portable full-body internal body-scanner shows that blunt force trauma to the liver from the initial blast, while still serious and not worrisome with quick surgery as soon as they got out, was now critical.</p><p>Shara would like to think that as she's got the tools with her (scalpel, clamps, anti-septic, gloves and thread and needle), that she'd be able to deal with it but she knows she is no where need ready to perform live surgery, especially without extensive knowledge of the inner workings of the human body, as well as the fact she would have to do the surgery while the patient was conscious as she didn't have any anesthetic.</p><p>"It's … it's not good is it", Mrs. Prewett asks as she looks up Shara who tries to cover up the helplessness in her eyes with a smile. Judging by the look on the woman's face she doesn't do to good a job.</p><p>The surface wounds are superficial at best and have already stopped bleeding, but Shara knows it's the internal bleeding that's the problem and with their way out blocked by the fallen ceiling she can do no more.</p><p>"I-," starting to reassure her, Shara looks into her eyes and sees a growing acceptance and is overcome by the knowledge that she can't do anything to help her.</p><p>"Yes, Mrs. Prewett, it's not good," deciding the truth is best especially as she was dying Shara continues, "You've sustained trauma to your liver and the subsequent tearing of the liver lining as well of the vibrations from the tremors has caused it to bleed quite heavily and without surgery there's nothing I can do".</p><p>"Okay", closing her eyes and taking a slow deep breath, Mrs. Prewett opens them again to smile softly at the young teenager, "Shara, call me Lulu".</p><p>Looking at her Shara nods, "Okay... Lulu", in a quiet voice.</p><p>Seeing the look on the her face Lula takes her hand, "Oh, it's all right dear, I'm just going on to my next great adventure is all".</p><p>Looking up from their joint hands Shara lets out a small surprised laugh as she asks, "You know Harry Potter?".</p><p>Smiling she nods slightly, "Both the books and the films. My Edgar is more a Tolkien fan".</p><p>"What about you, Shara?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm fan of all them; Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit".</p><p>The talk some more about their various interests and about Lulu's husband Edgar, until Lula becomes too weak to speak, by which point Shara has started to hum Hedwig's theme from the movies as the Lulu's breathing starts slowing down as her heart rate slows.</p><p>Smiling up at the young girl one last Lula whispers, "Thank you for being here with me Shara", as she exhales on her last breath.</p><p>Shara, her breath stuttering, leans forward to close Lulu's eyes as a tear falls from her own onto the woman's cheek. More tears flow as she starts crying in earnest at the first life she couldn't save, her sobs echoing in the quiet.</p><p>|-_-|</p><p>Those outside watch as the dust settles after the collapse. The rescue team, with a now free Divya are near the entrance working out how to get to their youngest teammate after failing to raise her on the comms.</p><p>"Where's Shay?", Divya had asked upon her return to see that her sister was not present.</p><p>Karthik looking grim told her, "She's still in there with Mrs. Prewett".</p><p>"We're going back in right?", Gautham asks having ascertained that there will be no more tremors with total collapse of the warehouse.</p><p>Chandru, having been silent up till then suddenly turns to the others, "Gau, scan the area, find us a safe path".</p><p>Looking up from his tablet Gautham tells him, "Already done, Appa", turning the pad and showing them the highlighted route.</p><p>Looking at her team the Chief says, "All right team, let's go".</p><p>|-_-|</p><p>The team are climbing their way through, up and over the detritus to Shara, when they hear quiet sobs echoing.</p><p>Speeding up and fearing the worst, they turn into the hallway where the sounds are coming from and they all come to a stop upon finding source.</p><p>Chandru moves forward slowly as the others are frozen behind him, as they look at Shara on her knees crying over the Mrs. Prewett who looks to be asleep but for the stillness of her chest.</p><p>Shara looks up at her father and blinks through the tears in her eyes as she clears her throat.</p><p>"Lulu's liver was … there was nothing... I-I couldn't", stuttering through hitched breath as she tries to report. She stops for a moment and takes a breath and in a low quiet voice tells them, "I couldn't save her..."</p><p>Chief kneels down putting his arms around his youngest as her sobs renew after telling them of her failure. Karthik, Gautham and Divya snap out of their shock at the situation upon realizing that what they were feeling just then pales in comparison to what Shara had, had to deal with.</p><p>At once, all three siblings rush towards their baby sister pulling her and their father into a group hug, all of them closing their eyes and touching their foreheads to Shara's as her cries sound out into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>#Eek! :) I finally got Ch1 finished, it only took a few months ;)</p><p>#Yep, there were no Cybertronians in this. They won't be in the next chapter either but they will in the third. Be patient and in the mean time, spend the wait with Shara and her family :)</p><p>#Yes this is an original chapter. I was going to start the story from TF1, but I watched some clips from Bumblebee's Movie and I loved those. </p><p>#Bee is my fav TF (After OP, of course) and his relationship with Charlie is so sweet &amp; just very Bee (Even with his Memory Core Failure).<br/>Then there's the fact the Bee talks (Actually talks) and he's voiced by Dylan O'Brien. Aaah!, back before it came out, when it was announced who Dylan would be, I was like OMG, perfect casting and not just because I'm a Stiles Fan ;)<br/>C'mon, those of you have seen the movie, you can't tell me that Dylan's voice doesn't suit Bee, even if it's not British like the first movie :)<br/>I just had to add the storyline to my THoS!Verse. Therefore, that's why I'm<br/>starting it like this, you'll see why later ;)</p><p>#I really have very little knowledge on anything related to medicine so most of the procedures, protocols, treatments, symptoms and even medical jargon is mostly what either what I heard in show/films, read about in books or just made up myself.</p><p>#Pronunciations:-<br/>Sharaya: Sha-Rai-Ya.<br/>Chandrasekhar: Chan-Dre-Scar.<br/>Karthik: Car-Thick.<br/>Divya: Div-E-Ya.<br/>Gautham: Gau-Thumb.</p><p>#What do you think of 'Emergency Crisis'?.<br/>Comment Respectfully, Please :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#A.N. Big Boss's Speeches are Epic :)<br/>So why mess with Perfection ;)</p><p>What do you think ?<br/>Comment Respectfully, Please :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>